Outcast's secret
by anime-finder
Summary: Kagome's an outcast in her school and has no friends in school and doesn't know why.But, she has a big secret,her best friend is Japan's biggest pop star,Inuyasha!InuKag
1. Enter:Kagome Higurashi,the outcast

Outcast's secret 

Summary:Kagome's an outcast in her school and has no friends there and doesn't know why. But she has a big secret, her best friend is Tokyo's greatest pop star, Inuyasha, the hanyou!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, do you think I would be writing this?

Chapter 1:Enter Kagome Higurashi, the outcast.

* * *

"KAGOME!WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Kagome's mom yelled at 6:30 in the morning. As soon as she got out of bed, she stretched her arms out and yawned.

'Well, time to get ready. Maybe someone would talk to me in school this year, I hope.' Kagome thought hopefully as she went in to the bath.

* * *

"good morning everyone!" Kagome greeted running downstairs to her mom, grandpa, and Souta 45 minutes later fully dressed." I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have to go to school. Ja ne!" She said as getting a piece of toast and running out the door.

"Bye sweetheart! Oh Souta, you better get to school or you'll be late, too!" Kagome's mom said.

"Ok mom, bye" Souta said while giving her mom a kiss goodbye and left out the door, also.

"There such good kids."Kagome's mom said(let's call her Sakura) when he left.

"I agree,but they should be careful of those demons out there!" Kagome's psycho grandfather said while eating his breakfast.

"Oh dad, don't worry. There's no evil around so stop talking nonsence." She said and Kagome's grandfather grumbled to himself about demons and stuff.

* * *

On her way too school, Kagome was thinking about school." I wonder why nobody talks to me in school. I never did anything to them or said anything bad. At least I have one friend, right?" She said upsetting. As soon as she knew it, she made it to her destination. School. Before she went inside, she straighten her green skirt(like the one in the anime) and went inside. When she got inside, people were whispering and looking disgustingly at her. "Why are they all looking at me? Do I have something in my teeth?" Kagome wonder.

* * *

At her locker

When she opened her locker, there was a picture of her(age 10) touching inuyasha's(age 11) ears while he had a relaxing face. 'Those were the good old days' Kagome thought as she got her books. when she finished, the bell rang 'OH ON! I'm gonna be late!' she thought quickly. She closed her locker and since she wasn't where she was running she bumped into Kikyo(the school's slut)

"Watch where your going, bitch!" Kikyo spated to Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo" Kagome said while looking at the ground.

"Feh, You better be sorry and don't worry, you'll pay for bumping into me" Kikyo said while going to class.

"I wonder what she's gonna do to me." Kagome said and went off to class

* * *

At lunch

'Finally, some food. I'm starved' Kagome thought as she got in line for lunch.

When she got her lunch, she went to a table all by herself.

'I wonder what Inuyasha's doing now? Maybe he's making a video, or having a photo shoot. Maybe I should see him after school. That would make my day.' Kagome thought happily and started eating her lunch.

* * *

After school 

"Finally, school's done for the day and now I can rest."Kagome said to herself while walking home. As soon as she came home and into her room, there was a message from Inuyasha. It said:"Hey Kags, it's you know who. If you know what's good for you, don't turn around."

Kagome didn't listen, so she turned around and...

* * *

A/N: there I'm done with my first chapter. I need at least 5 reviews so I can continue my story. No flames please and don't worry, Inuyasha's going to be in the next chapter, maybe. Keep your fingers crossed and I'll make the next chapter even longer!- 


	2. What the?

Outcast's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I wish

* * *

Chapter 2: What the...?

"Souta, what are you doing here?" Kagome screeched.(you all thought it was Inuyasha, didn't you? right? you can't hide the truth.)

"I have no idea.Oh, you have a guest downstairs."Souta said as he left.

'I wonder who it is.' She thought as she left to go downstairs. Before she took the last step, someone took her in a big hug.

"Hey Kagome. Long time, no see." the person said behind her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing her?"Kagome asked speechless.

"I wanted to vist you."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I hate you?"Inuyasha said starcasticully(sp?).

"So you hate me? I thought you wanted to see me."Kagome sobbed(she's just acting).

"On No! I was just acting. See, I wanted to see you."Inuyasha said with a big smile in front of her.

"That's what I thought you said." She said looking at him with a big grin in her face.

"You were just acting!You're gonna regret that, you know!" He said.

"So, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah. I have to meet you with someone. She's my girlfriend."Inuyasha said happily.

"Ok, who is she?" Kagome asked.

"We have to go to my new place.She's waiting for us."Inuyasha said while pushing Kagome out the door and into his black limo.

"Ok. stop pushing me!

* * *

5 mins later... 

"Ok, we're here!" Inuyasha said while opening the door for Kagome.

"OH..MY...GOD! Inuyasha,when did you get this mansion?"Kagome said while gazing at the HUGE mansion.

"Last week, but never mind that. Let's go inside."Inuyasha said and with that, they went inside.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm back!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door.

"I'm coming Inu-kun!" the girl yelled.

'Hey, I know that voice, then that means that...' Kagome thoughts were cut when Inuyasha called her name.

"Hey, Kagome, this is Kikyo, my girlfriend."Inuyasha said.

Kagome breath was tooken away when she heard Kikyo's name.

"Hey, I know who you are. You're in my school. Oh and I'm very sorry for bumping into you." Kagome said while bowing to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's forget about all about that. Now, Inu-kun, I'm thursty, can you get me something to drink, please? Kikyo asked with a pout(Eww)

"Sure." Inuyasha said and left.

When he left to the kicthen and out of sight, Kikyo held Kagome by her collar and pushed her against the wall.

"Now listen her, Higuashi, I don't know how you meet Inu-kun, but listen here. I found him first and if I see you touching, looking, or kissing him, you will pay big time and also..."She was cut off by..

"Hey, Kikyo! What do you want to drink?" Inuyasha asked still in the kicthen.

"Oh, umm, anything, please." Kikyo asked sweetly as if nothing happened.

"Kagome, do you want anything?"Inuyasha asked.

"Umm, some water, please." She answered still in Kikyo's hold.

"Ok, be right there in a sec." Inuyasha said.

"Now as I was saying..." Kikyo said tightening her grip.

"Do not and I repeat do not see him anymore, if I catch you doing the following, you will regret it, got that?" Kikyo spated.

Kagome just nodded nervously.

"Good. I'm glad we had this conversation." Kikyo let her down slowly and on the dot, Inuyasha came in with water in one hand and orange juice on the other.

"Here. Sorry I took too long." Inuyasha said as he handed them their drink.

"Oh don't worry, we did a lot of talking when you left." Kikyo said and started drinking her juice.

Since Kagome was nervous, her glass started shaking when she tried to drink her water.

"Hey, are you ok, Kagome? You don't look so good." Inuyasha asked worried.

"Yes Kagome, are you ok?" Kikyo asked sweetlt and took a sip of juice.

" Uhh, sure. I'm ok. I'm gonna go home now. So see ya later." Kagome said and with that, she gave Inuyasha her glass and left to the door.

"Kagome, wait! I'll walk you to the door." Inuyasha said walking Kagome out.

* * *

As soon as they were outside, Inuyasha asked: 

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked facing her with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong. I have to really go now, so..." agome started pacing, but Inuyasha caught her elbow.

"Wait, Kagome. If there's something wrong, you can always tell me. That's what best friends are for." He said with a sadden face.

"Ok, sure, but I really have to go home, now." Kagome said looking around for Kikyo.

"Ok Kagome, but always remember..." and with that, Inuyasha let go of her elbow and took her in a tight embrace and Kagome was blushing like 5 shades of red.

"I'm here for you." Inuyasha said and after that, he let her go and went inside.

* * *

Aww, Inuyasha's so sweet. We'll, there's my second chapter.I hope you all liked it and that it's long enough. What will hapen next? Did Kikyo see that or not? Read and find out. Oh, and I need 10 reviews this time to continue, plz! 


	3. I can help

Outcast's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own him...or do I? No, I don't.

Chapter 3: I can help...

On the way home, Kagome was remembering about what Inuyasha said back there.

_-Flashback-_

_"Remember, I'm here for you.."_

'I've never saw that side of Inuyasha before and he was so warm and...wait, why am I thinking about him? He's just a friend, that's it!' Kagome screamed in her mind.'' And besides, if Kikyo see's me with him, she'll kill me! I just can't see him and I won't get hurt. Yeah... That's it!'' Kagome said to herself while walking up the stairs of her shrine.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled.

"Welcome home dear, where did you go all of a sudden?" Sakura yelled from the kicthen.

"Oh, I went to Inuyasha's house for a second."

"Ok, dear and that reminds me, get dressed, we're having some of my friends over for dinner." Sakura said while washing the dishes.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"You'll just see when they come over."

"Well, ok then." Kagome said as she went upstairs to change.

* * *

35 mins later... 

The time is about 5:15 and Sakura's friends are going to come in about 5 mins, so Kagome's now waiting in the livingroom wearing a black t-shirt that says'You want some of this?' with a white jean jacket over it and a white skirt that went brlow the knees with black sandals.

'I still can't believe Kikyo said that to me today. All I have to do is stay away from Inuyasha just incase she's watching me. That's it. Problem solved.' Kagome thought relieved yet disappointed.'O r maybe I should-' Her thoughts were caught off because the doorbell rang.

"Kagome can you go get that?" Sakura said as fixing Souta's bow.

"Ok." Before she opened the door, she heard:

"Dumb-ass tie. Do I have to wear this. It's killing me!" _Guess who._

"Don't use that kind of language young man and you better behave yourself tonight!" A feminite voice came out.

When Kagome opened the door, Inuyasha (Yay!), Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom), Kikyo (Whore), and InuTaisho (Inu's dad) was at the front door.

Kagome just kept on looking at Kikyo with a horrified face.

"Umm, Kikyo, what are you doing here!" Kagome screeched

"Oh you know me. I wanted to see you this fine evening." Kikyo said sweetly.

"Izayoi, InuTashio, it's so nice to see you again." Sakura said and was giving the four a hug (even Kikyo. Eww).

"Please come in" And with, they came inside.

* * *

At the dinner table... 

Sakura was at the head of the table, Izayoi was at her right and InuTashio was at her left, Kagome was at the other end of the table with Inuyasha at her left and Kikyo at her right, and Souta was next to Kikyo and grandpa was next to Inuyasha (confused, right?)

Everyone started eating with Inuyasha stuffing his face with ramen and everytime she got a chance, Kagome looks at Kikyo with Kikyo stareing evilly at her. The adults were talking about old times and such with Gramps talking about demon aura.

"Hey, Kagome, what do you like to do for fun?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Uhh, I don't know..." Kagome answered with her head down not looking at him.

"Hey, are you ok?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yeah, fine.'' Kagome answered.

''But-" ''Inuyasha, you heard her, she's fine.'' Kikyo answered for Kagome.

''Well, ok then...''Inuyasha said and started eatting his third bowl of ramen.

"Hey Inuyasha, how can I get dog ears like yours?'' Souta asked.

''You can't. I was born with mine.'' Inuyasha answered still eatting ramen.

"Well, can I touch them? Please?" Souta begged.

" No way. I don't like it when people do that _' except with one person'_ Inuyasha finished in his mind and looking at Kagome.

* * *

After dinner... 

Everyone was finished eatting and the adults were still talking at the table. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Souta was watching one of Inuyasha's recorded concerts.

''Kagome, won't you be a dear a clean up?'' Sakura asked.

''Sure.'' Kagome said and she started picking up the plates.

When Kagome finished getting the plates andwent into the kicthen by herself, Inuyasha thought it was the perfect time to talk to her alone, so he got up and told Kikyo he had to go to the bathroom, but really went to Kagome.

* * *

In the kicthen.. 

Kagome was washing the dishes when Inuyasha came in.

"Hey, Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Hey." She responded without looking at him.

"Kagome, I know something's up, so just tell me why aren't you talking or looking at me.'' Inuyasha asked with a sadden face.

''Inuyasha, there's no reason. Just go watch t.v.'' She just said and continued washing the dishes.

''Kagome, why aren't you telling me anything?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Look, there's nothing wrong so just-" She was caught off talking and dropped the dishes into the sink also blushing because Inuyasha was hugging her tightly from behind.

''Now look Kagome. We've known each other for a long time and I can help you with your problem, so just spill it out.'' Inuyasha said while his head resting on top of hers.

''No, Inuyasha, you can't help me.'' She said and was starting to tear up.

''Yes, I can now just tell me so I can help you and get this over with.'' Inuyasha said with a little anger in his voice.

''No, you can't help me. You'll won't believe me. Trust me.'' She said with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha turned her around so she was facing him with one arm tightly around her waist and the other hand cupped on her chin and he lifted her heand so she can see his concerned face.

''Please Kagome. Just trust me.'' Inuyasha said and with that, Inuyasha pulled her waist closer to his and locked his lips with hers.

* * *

Aww. I bet you all were waiting for that to happen, right? Stay tuned, or stayed paged, for the next chapter. what will Kagome do? Will she kiss him back or not? Read and find out. 


	4. Give it back!

Outcast's secret

Chapter 4: Give it back!  


' Oh my god! He's kissing me. I shouldn't be doing this...but it feels so goood!' So, Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and Inuyasha moaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss. 30 seconds later...' I can't believe this... Oh no! I forgot about Kikyo! I have to break it up. Fast' So, Kagome pulled away from him very quickly and held on to the counter and not facing him.

" I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't of done that..." Inuyasha said and his ears were flat on his head.

"Oh no! It's ok" She said still not looking at him.

Inuyasha's ears perked up of approval.

"So, whats wrong?'' He asked while getting closer to her.

''I'm just scared. That's all'' She answered quietly

''Why are you scared?''

'Oh no! What do I have to say? I can't tell him about Kikyo, so what do I tell him!' Kagome screamed in her mind. "Umm, I afraid of...the spotlight! Yeah, that's it!" Kagome answered him hoping he would believe it.

" Why are you afraid of that?"

"Uhh... what if..someone catches us...and puts us on the newspaper?"

" So if you're afraid of that, then It'll be our little secret." He answered gently with a sexy smile on his face.

"Uhh well..." Kagome said while blushing

Inuyasha came and hugged her again." Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He whispered huskily in her ear and started placing hot kisses on her neck.

" Inuyasha what are you doing? We're in a kicthen and what if someone sees us?" Kagome moaned 'Man, this feels good.'

" INU-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kikyo yelled out.

"Oh no! I forgot about her." Inuyasha panicked. " Ok, just act normal like nothing happened.See ya later." and with that, Inuyasha left to the livingroom.

' Wow, that really felt good' Kagome thought happily and started washing the rest of the dishes.

xxxxx

In the livingroom...

" Hey, sorry I'm back so late. I had to take care of a phone call." Inuyasha lied.

"Oh don't worry about that. It must of been a very inportant call." Kikyo said still watching t.v.

"It sure was." Inuyasha said dreamy.

"Well, it's getting late, so it's best if we get going." InuTashio said getting up.

" Inu-kun, can I stay at your place?" Kikyo said with a pout.

"For what? Don't you have a home." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but I want to stay with you, please?" Kikyo begged while pushing her body with his.

"I think he's trying to say no, Kikyo." Kagome said while coming out of the kicthen with her arms folded.

"Oh Kagome, you're finished and right on time. Now say goodbye to everyone." Sakura told Kagome.

Kagome hugged Izayoi and InuTashio and said goodbye to them, she also hugged Kikyo (whore) and Kikyo whispered to Kagome in her ear: "If you touch me or Inuyasha like this, I WILL kill you." And last, but not least, she hugged Inuyasha and he whispered to her "Goodbye, my love" while brushing his lips over her ear. Of course Kagome blushed, but she had to hide that from everyone, especially from Kikyo.

xxxxx

1 hr, 45 mins later...

Kagome was now in her room thinking about today while trying too go to sleep.

' I can't believe he acted like that. I've never saw that side of him before and he did it to me. I'm not sure if he loves me or not. He already has Kikyo. I'll just have to find out sooner or later. Also, what about Kilyo? What will she do if she catches us? And if she does, she knows where I live and she's at the same school as me. Owww, what do I do now?' and with that, she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

In the morning... ( just to let you know, it's saturday)

Kagome was still sleeping when...the telephone rang.

'' Oh great, who's calling me at" she checks her clock "7 at the morning?"

She got up and went to the kicthen and decided to let the answering machine get it. The ringing stopped and said: Hey, you've reached the Higurashi's residents. Leave a message after the tone. BEEP. Hey, this is Inuyasha. Kagome, call me when you get up or when yo-" It was cut off because Kagome got to the phone.

"Hey, good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted.

"Good morning, beautiful. Oh, get dressed and come over here as soon as you can.''

''For what?"

"You'll see and wear a swimsuit.''

"Whatever. See you then." And with that, Kagome hung up and got ready.

xxxxx

30 mins later...

Kagome rang Inuyasha's doorbell and waited for a respond. A few moments later, the door opened revealing Izayoi.

'' Oh Kagome, it's so nice to see you again. Are you here for Inuyasha?" She said with a polite smile.

" Yes I am. Umm, where is he?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he said go into a hot tub or something and wait for him. It's down the hall and the second door to your left." Izayoi answered.

"Thank you." Kagome said and went to the room.'Wow, this sure is a big mansion for like, three people.' Kagome thought and saw the room she had to go into and opened the door. when she closed the door, she didn't see that Inuyasha was hiding behind the door ( you know like in those shows when people try to hide inside the room and stand behind the open door, that's where he was hiding.)

Kagome striped off her clothes and got in (With a black bikini on).

'Man, this is sooo relaxing' Kagome thought and a few seconds later, she fell into deep sleep.

'Good. this is the perfect time for my plan to go into action.' And with that, Inuyasha sneaked to Kagome and took her bikini top off. After that, Inuyasha just went into the hot tub behind her like nothing happened.

"Hey, Kagome. Wake up." Inuyasha said with an evil grin.

"Uhh...Oh! You're here. Maybe I drifted off to sleep or something." Kagome said while streching her arms out.

'Oooh yeah...' Inuyasha thought while looking at Kagome strech out and looking a her chest.

"Well, I'm glad I can see you alone." Inuyasha said while holding her around her waist under water.

"I'm glad too, but something feels like it's missing." Kagome said wondering.

"Something sure is and I know what it is." Inuyasha said evily and started placing kisses on her neck.

"Well, what is it then?" Kagome moaned out.

"This." And Inuyasha held up her bikini top above them." You know, this is just like a missle toe, but only sexier." Inuyasha said while wiggling it.

"INUYASHA! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha got out of the hot tub with his red swimshorts on and his rosary on his neck, which showed his well-built and toned chest.'Wow, he's soo hot!' Kagome said gazing up at him.

"Ok, if you want it, then you have to choose." Inuyasha said and put her top mid-way in his shorts.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, just give it back." Kagome begged.

"Nope, if you want it back, you have to give me a kiss, or reach into my shorts and you'll get a prize, maybe even grab two, but either way, it'll make me happy." Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face and got back in the hot tub away from her.."So, what do you choose?"

xxxxx

Oh no! What will Kagome choose. To go for the shorts or go for the kiss. In your reviews, tell me which one she should choose because I'm taking votes. Also, I might not review as soon as you think because I'm getting Kingdom hearts 2 soon. YEAH!


	5. Breakup interruption

Outcast's secret

Disclaimer: no with a capital N.

Chapter 5: Break-up interuption  


While Inuyasha and Kagome was having their 'agreement', someone was at the door and Izayoi got it

xxxxx

At the door..

"Oh, Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Izayoi asked polietly.

"I'm here to see Inuyasha, is he busy?"Kikyo asked.

"Oh! uhh...yes he is. He has a friend over."Izayoi said

"Ok, where is he? I know he's not that busy, so I'm gonna go look for him." Kikyo said sternly as she pushed Izayoi out of the way and went into the house to look for Inuyasha.

'What is the matter with her?But, if she makes Inuyasha happy, then let it be.'Izayoi thought as she closed the door.(Aww, isn't she sweet?)

xxxxx

With Inuyasha and Kagome...

"So, what do you choose?"He asked.

"Well..I think I'll choose..."She said as getting closer to him.

"choose what?" Inuyasha said as wraping his arms around her waist.

"I'll choose..." She said as snaking her arms around his neck.

"Don't say anymore, I already know." Kagome and Inuyasha closed their eyes getting ready for a kiss when...Inuyasha's ears tweaked and stared at the door.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Here" He handed her the top"Put it on, quickly."He said sternly as he went to the door.

"That was wired..."So, she got out and went beside the wall to hear the conversation.

"Hi, Inu-kun, happy to see me?" A voice said

'Oh no! I know that voice! I hope she doesn't see me!" Kagome thought frightened.

"Uhh..Kikyo, I'm a little busy now, you'll have to come back later."

"But Inu-kun, I wanted to see you and we can be busy in your bed..."She said as she drew invisible circles on his still wet chest with her finger.

Inuyasha sighed."Look Kikyo, we have to talk."Inuyasha said

"Talk about what, Inu-kun?"

"Look, we can't see each other anymore. I'm not just happy with you and I'm pretty sure you'll find someone better than me."He said sternly.

"Well, I can make you happy at anyway and also, I'm sexy and your sexy, so..."

"No, you don't get it. I need someone to make me laugh and to make me happy and be with me at certain times when I need her."

'Oh my god, I can't believe Inyasha's doing this, but doesn't she already make her happy, or is there someone else?.'Kagome thought still besides the wall.

"But I can make you happy in any way." Kikyo said.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but you'll have to leave.Goodbye." Inuyasa said with a quiet tone as he closed the door.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! IF I CATCH THE PERSON WHO'S DOING THIS TO MY YASHIE-KUN, SHE WILL PAY, MERCY!' Kikyo thought as she went to Inuyasha's room.

xxxxx

"Umm...Inuyasha, I think I should leave you alone, so I'll just go freshen up.ok?" Kagome said with a worried voice.

''...Yeah.. you do that.'' Inuyasha said in deep thoughts.

'Wow, he must be depressed. I'm really worried about him.' Kagome thought as she grabbed a near-by towel an went to the bathroom.

As she left, Inuyasha's cell phone rang.(this is Inuyasha speaking and **this **is the person on the phone speaking)

"Moushi Moushi"

"**Hey, Inuyasha"**

"Hey, Miroku, what's up?"

**"You still remember you have a concert coming up, right?"**

"Uhh...sure I do, but to see if you remember, when is it?"

**"You dumbass, it's tomarrow at 7."**

"Ok, you remember and I still remember."

**"You're such a dumbass!"** and Miroku hung up.

'I can't believe it's tomarrow. I thought it was next week!' and with that thought of, Inuyasha grabbed a towel and went to talk to his mother.

xxxxx

Sorry I took so long, my mom made me study for mid-terms even though it's this week! But, I'll have extra time to write stories since I'll have no school next week. Oh and also, pick either to put an english song or an anime song for the concert.


	6. Not a great meeting

Outcast's secret

Disclaimer: I think you already know...

Chapter 6: Not a great meeting

xxxInuyasha's POVxxx

"Hey, mom, where are you?" Inuyasha yelles out.'Where the hell is she!' He thought.

"I'm in the kicthen, sweetheart." Since he heard her, he ran to the kicthen.

"Hey, mom, I have to ask you--"

"Inuyasha! Have some sence, put some clothes on!" Izayoi yelled

"But, mom, I--"

"I don't care, you have to get dressed. What happens if someone comes to visits and they see you!"

"But--"

"No buts. You need to change, now!." Izayoi yelled.

"Look, can I just ask you something!" Inuyasha shouted out.

She thought for a while "Ok, What is it?" She asked while crossing her arms.

xxxKagome's POVxxx

'What's all that noise out there?' she thought while washing her hair.

' I wonder how Kikyo's feeling? But, what's worse of all, what if she's still in the house and she sees me? She'll get the wrong impression if she sees me in Inuyasha's house!'

Kagome sighed and got out of the shower and dressed up. As soon as she reached for the door knob, she heard a voice. This is what she's hearing:

xxxInuyasha's POVxxx

"Ok mom, did you see Kikyo leave?" Inuyasha asked Izayoi while trying to hold his anger.

"I didn't see her leave yet. Were you waiting for her?" Izayoi asked.

'Damn. Then she must be going in my stuff again. She must be somewhere in the house.' Inuyasha thought angrily." Yeah, you can say I was waiting for her. I'm gonna look around the house for a while."

"And put some clothes on while your at it!" Izayoi yelled.

xxxKagome's POVxxx

'I guess Kikyo left, so it's alright to come out then.' Kagome thought as she left the bathroom.

"Oh, Kagome! Your still here." Izayoi said suprised

"Yes I am. Um..do you know where I can find Inuyasha by any change?" Kagome asked.

"He must be in his room, but you should start getting ready to leave soon, it's getting late."

"Ok, thanks and I'll leave as soon as I see him." Kagome said as she went up to his room.

-Inuyasha's room(still Kag's POV)-

Kagome looked around his darkroom and didn't find him.

"Oh, I guess he's isn't here. I better--" She was cut off by...

"Hello Kagome, haven't seen you in a while." A voice said in the dark.

"Who are you!" Kagome shuddered out.

And out of the darkness, Kikyo came out.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here!"

"My Inu-kun broke up with me this afternoon and I was soo heartbroken because that means he won't buy me things anymore and it's all your fault!" Kikyo yelled.

"How is it my fault, I didn't do anything. I just visited him and... that's all." Kagome was blushing a little of what happened in the hot tub.

"Your lying and I know he was having an affair with you." Kikyo pulled out a knife."You know, Kagome, nobody really likes you in school and do you know why?"

"No..." Kagome said lowly looking at the knife.

"The reason no ones like you is because you're a slut. Nobody really knows where you are afterschool and maybe even at night. Inuyasha must of payed you big time to come here and do him." Kikyo said while getting closer to Kagome with the knife.

"No..that's not true. I could be in an afterschool program or something."

"Then what program are you in?"

I'm...in...a --" She was cut off again because Inuyasha came in the room.

xxxInuyasha's POVxxx

"What the...what are you doing in my room!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was looking for you and she was in her!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't listen to her, Inu-kun, I was really looking for you. Look, I know we can work things out." Kikyo said and drew invisible circles on his naked chest.

"Look, Kikyo, we already had this talk. Now you have to get out or I'll get the police on you!" Inuyasha yelled grabbed her wrist and took it off his chest.

"Ok, Inu-kun, I'll leave you and **_her_** alone. See you tomarrow at class, Kagome." Kikyo said as she left, but gave a glare to Kagome. When she was leaving, Inuyasha saw the knife in her hand.

'Kikyo must of threaten Kagome.' He look at her and she was frightened 'I'll have to talk to her about that later.' Inuyasha thought and wlked over to Kagome." So, what did you need to tell me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, umm...I wanted to say goodnight and I'll see you tomarrow, so bye." Kagome said as she walked out of the room, but was stopped because Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry if Kikyo did anything to you. She gets really jealous when a girl talks to me or gets near me. But I hope she didn't do anything to hurt your feelings.'' Inuyasha said and gave her a hug. "So, I'll see you tomarrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah..sure" Kagome replyed as she left."And some advice before I leave, put some clothes on. You've beenwearing your baving suit all day."A while after she left, Inuyasha was thinking about what just happened.

'Hey,I got an idea and I can see Kagome and learn at the same time, but the learning part will have to go.' Inuyasha thought happily as he went to the phone to make a few calls.

xxxxxxx

Hey, everyone. Sorry I couldn't write sooner. My cousin is staying with me for the whole spring break and she keeps asking me for the computer. Well anyways, what do you think is Inuyasha's big idea? You'll find out in the next chapter. And remember, review. plz!


	7. The new student

Outcast's secret

Disclaimer: Do you think I own him?

Chapter 7: the new student

Monday

'God I hate going to school, especially today since Kikyo's there. Man I hate my life right now' Kagome thoughtdepressingas she ate breakfast with her family.

"I forgot to ask you Kagome, how was it at Inuyasha's the other day?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh...it was really fun and surprising...and deadly" Kagomewhispered the last part.

"What was that? I couldn't hear the last part?" Sakura questioned.

"It was nothing. I better get to school or I'll be late. See ya later." Kagome said as she put on her school shoes and left.

* * *

On her walk to school...

"Man, a lot happened this past weekend. I kissed Inuyasha, Kikyo wants to kill me, and also, I think Inuyasa's suspicious about my problem. I still can't tell anyone. I have to solve this problem myself." Kagome told herself. And a few minutes later, Kagome was at school. When she got inside, people in the hall kept on watching her every move and whispering 'slut' or 'whore'. And for sure, she heard Kikyo said that she slept with her ex-boyfriend.

'Man I hate this. All of this isn't even true. I'm not a slut and I never slept with Inuyasha. I just visited him, that's all' Kagome thought to herself and she was at the berge of tears. When she opened her locker, she saw the same picture of her and Inuyasha as kids.

''Inuyasha, I wish you were here with me so I wouldn't be alone anymore.''Kagome whispered as she touched Inuyasha in the picture and her tears were coming out slowly. And on the top of that, the bell rang, so it was time for class. ' Oh no! I'm gonna be late. I better hurry and get to first period.' Kagome thought as she got her books from her locker, wiped her tearsand ran to class.

* * *

In class...

Luckily, Kagome made it to class on time and the teacher, Mr. Myoga the flea, was teaching the class now.

"Now everyone, today I will be telling you the tale of the shikon no tama. Now, 500 years--" He was interrupted by a knock on the door." Who could that be?" Mr. Myoga opened the door and the principal was there. The principal whispered something to Mr. Myoga and everyone was waiting for something to happen. When the principal stopped whispering, Mr.Myoga noded his head and the principal left.

"O.k class, we have a new student with us today." Mr.Myoga said cheerfully.

"Why? we already have enough loser in here anyways." Someone yelled out in the classroom and everyone was laughing at Kagome, so Kagome was dunking her head.

"Hush up people. Now, everyone say hello to our new student. Can you come in here, sir?" Mr.Myoga called out. The person who came in the classroom was...Inuyasha, but with a black and red hat on and a low ponytail, so no one would reconize him.

'Inuyasha! What the hell is he doing here?' Kagome screamed in her mind as she looked around the room to see if anyone knew it was Inuyasha. But luckily, no one knew it was Inuyasha. just a regular, normal teenager.' And worse of all, what if he finds out about my status in the school?'

"Ok Mr..." Mr.Myoga asked.

"My name is Ryoga Takashi." Inuyasha said simply.

"Ok Ryoga, why don't you answer some questions from your new classmates. Does anyone have any questions for Ryoga?" Mr. Myoga asked.

"I do. Are you single?" Kikyo asked and since she asked that question, all the girls paid attention for his answer, except Kagome because she knows the answer.

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that?" Inuyasha, who's Ryoga in this case, said annoyed.

"I have my reasons. So, are you?" Kikyo asked in a subducing way.

"No, I'm not." He said pissed of the kind of question that was and the fact that Kikyo asked it.

'Ooh, so he's for the taking and he also has a attitude. I Iike that.' Kikyo thought.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had alot of things to do this past week. Just review about this chapter and someone new is coming in the next chapter. 


	8. School fun with Inuyasha Part 1

Outcast's secret

Disclaimer: In the future, I will...

Chapter 8: School fun with Inuyasha( Part 1)  


"Ok, Ryoga, you can choose any seat you want for the rest of the year if you can behave yourself." Mr.Myoga said. Since Kikyo heard this,she shoved Hojo off of his seat who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, Kikyo, I was sitting there." Hojo complained.

"Shut Hojo, and F.Y.I, you **were **sitting there.Hey, Ryoga, why don't you sit next to me?" Kikyo asked as she kept on waving her arms in the air.

"Because I don't want to sit next to a slut." Ryoga said disgusted(sp?).

"That's enough you two. Now Ryoga, since you can't pick your own seat, why don't you sit next to... Kagome." That made the whole class laugh since he had to sit next to the 'nobody', but Inuyasha didn't know why they were laguhing. He was just happy on the inside since he gets to sit next to 'his' Kagome. So he just walked over to the empty seat next to her while the class was still containing their laughter.

'Ooooh.That son-of-a-bitch Kagome did it again. First she steals Inuyasha away from me. Then she sleeps with him and **now **she steals the hot new kid away from me. She **will** pay for stealing them from me, but first I'll have to make a few arangments.' Kikyo thought evily.

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome... 

"Hey, Kagome. Happy to see me?" Inuyasha said happily when he reached his seat.

"WHAT HE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN SCHOOL!" Kagome whispered harshly at Inuyasha.

"And why can't I come to school? Aren't you suppose to come to school to learn?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Well, school is good, but what if someone finds out your true identity?" Kagome asked.

"Relax. I got a plan. All I have to do is keep this disguise on in school, use my fake name, and all will be good." Inuyasha with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Well, o.k...but why did you come to school anyways?" Kagome asked.

" I came to school so I can--" He was cut off by the note that just flew on his desk. So, Inuyasha opened it under his desk and shook Kagome with his shoulder so she can see it and the note said:

''Hey, Ryoga. That's a cute name and  
you're cute too. Why don't you ditch  
that whore Kagome and go with a real  
girl.Meet me in the girls' locker room  
after gym class and don't shower. I  
like a man who can sweat.-wink

kisskiss, Kikyo(reply back)."

And after they read the note in disgust, Inuyasha slowy turned his head toward Kikyo's direction. She winked and blew a kiss at him and waved at him. After that, he slowy turned his head back to the note.

"I can't believe I used to date her." Inuyasha moaned in disgust.(a/n:now you just relized it?)

"I can't believe it either." Kagome moaned(a/n: I can't believe it's not butter! Sorry, back to the story)." What are you going to write back?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I am and I know what just to write..." Inuyasha said as he began writing a reply. A minute and a half later..."There, I'm done!" Inuyasha said in joy.

"What did you right?" Kaome asked in amusement.

"Here, read it." So, Inuyasha gave Kagome the note so she can read it under the table. This is what it said:

Hey, slut. There's no way I'm  
meeting you after gym you whore  
and anyways, I'm already taken.  
Oh, and by the way, don't ever  
kiss me in a note ever again!.

Whatever, Ryoga.

After reading the note, she looked at Inuyasha who had his famous toothy smile and an eyebrow raised.

"Isn't this a little rude, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no. Why? Do you care?"

"...you're right." Kagome gave the note back to Inuyasha so he can pass it back to Kikyo. Inuyasha threw the note to her and Kikyo read it with joy. As she was reading it, her face was getting more and more pissed off, so she wrote the reply really fast since she was angry and gave it back to Inuyasha. The note said:

"Why won't you wait for me? I can give you a good time unlike that whore Kagome. Have you heard of the rumors going around the school? Well, since you're new, I'll give you the 4-1-1. that bitch that's sitting next to you will have sex with anyone, demon or human. Just last week Inuyasha broke up with me because he slept with Kagome. She can change anyone's mind. Well, see you at gym class, hot stuff.

Love, Kikyo."

(a/n:I can guess you know how Inuyasha feels, right?)

After Inuyasha read the note, he was angry and shocked at the same time. The love of his life(a/n: and maybe future mate, but this is rated 'T'. Write in your reviews if you want it rated 'M') has been mistreated without him knowing. And most of all, they call her a whore when any demon can smell that she's still a virgin. Just after that thought, the bell rang and everyone left the classroom, except Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked concernly.

"Why?" Inuyasha said in a harsh voice.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me this Kagome?"

"I don't know..." Kagome said while looking at the ground.

"But I could of helped you Kagome. You could of just tell me.Or is it that you don't trust me..." Inuyasha said with his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Oh no! I do trust you...but I didn't want you to worry about me." Kagome said in a sweet voice. Inuyasha was surprised at what she said and turned his head to her direction to say something.

"Well, we better start getting to our next class." Kagome said before Inuyasha could of said anything. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the classroom to go to the next class.

* * *

P2:Math

"Ok, class. Today we will be working on a math problem. You **_will_ ** find a partner to help you solve it, so go choose a partner. You have 5 mins." The teacher (Ms.Kagura) told the class. A few minutes later, Kikyo was in front of Inuyasha's and Kagome's desk(a/n: I forgot to tell you that they sit next to each other).

"Hey, Ryo-kun." Kikyo said sweetly."Get lost, Higurashi. Ryoga's my partner." she said in an angry tone.

"He never said anything and anyways, he's **my **partner!" Kagome said in a tough voice.

"You just want him for your self, don't you Kagome? Just like all the other boys!" Kikyo said harshly. That stinged Kagome, so she sat down and kept on looking at the the ground with her bangs covering her eyes.

"See, Ryo-kun, she just wants you for her self. Now let's go do that math project." Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, but he pulled it back like he was touching fire.

"No way! There's no way I'm going with you and besides, Kagome's my friend a **_she's _**my partner, not you, so get lost, wench!" Inuyasha said. When Kagome heard this, she slightly lifted her head just enough to see her sadden eyes and she looked at Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha..._" Kagome thought.

"Humph. Fine. I think she changed your mind just like Inuyasha's." Kikyo said as she left to go look for another partner.

"Inuyasha, do you really mean that?" Kagome said with a low and sad voice.

"Of course I do. That's what's friends do. They help each other out." Inuyasha said with a smile and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

" Thanks... you're really a good friend." Kagome said while looking deeply into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha was doing the same to Kagome and their faces were getting closer. A few seconds later, their lips almost touched, but the teacher, Ms.Kagura, interupted them.

" Ok, class, we have a new student joining us today.God,what's with all the new students today? Anyway, Koga, can can you come up here?" She called out and out the doorway came Koga and the first person he saw, was in fact, Kagome.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Was it good? Waht do you think Koga's going to do? Sorry with the questions, I just wanted to see if you knew. Oh and with the rated 'M' thing, the first person to answer is the answer I'm going to go with, so hurry up with the reviews so I can see the first answer. Also, when I said someone new was coming, I didn't mean that the person was going to do anything, right? Oh, and the other periods in the next chapter is lunch, gym, and science. 


	9. School fun with Inuyasha Part 2

-Outcast's secret-

Disclaimer: You already know...

Chapter 9:School fun with Inuyasha(Part 2)

_If some of you forgot where we left off, it was when Koga came into the story and the first person he saw was Kagome._

'Wow! She's a cute one.' Koga thought as he walked to the front of the class while looking at Kagome, but a little angry because Inuyasha had an arm around her .Inuyasha was growling at him for staring at Kagome.

"Now, Koga, why don't you sit next to...(looking around the room)Kagome. Kagome, can you raise your hand?" Ms. Kagura asked. Kagome did as she was told and raised her hand slowly. Koga was very surprised, yet happy since he got to sit next to Kagome.

'Why do I have to sit next to the new kids today?' Kagome thought as Koga came and sat next to her.

"Hi, my name's Koga. What's yours?" Koga asked as he looked up and down at Kagome's body. Inuyasha was growling even more of what Koga was doing.

"Uh...Kagome." She answered shyly.

"And my name's Ryoga You better remember that, wolf-shit." Inuyasha said dangerously.

"Ryoga! He's new here. Stop disrespecting him." Kagome said protectively.

"That's right, mutt-face, you better respect me like she said."Koga said proudly to a fuming Inuyasha."Anyway, Kagome, do you know what season it is?" Koga asked, but he already knows the answer.

"Um...spring?" Kagome answered.

"That's right and do you know what's going to happen in about 3-4 weeks?" Koga asked Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widen since he knows what's going to happen in that time.

"No, what's going to happen in that time?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Uhh...Kagome, why don't you show me around the school for a while?" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere as he tried to drag her out of her seat.

"But I want to know what's going to happen." Kagome whined.

"What's going to happen is-" Koga was cut off of Inuyasha.

"The school's going to be closed for a month." Inuyasha answered quickly looking left to right.

"Oh, that's right Ryoga. I forgot to tell you all that school is going to be closed for a couple of weeks starting tomarrow." Ms. Kagura said out of nowhere and the three of them turned to her direction.

"Why?" A kid from the class called out.

"You'll know if you watch the news and trust me, you will be surprised and for all you demons in here, don't do it **_too_** hard, understand?" Ms. Kagura said and winked her eye. "Now since of this situation, you can all stop working...for now." She announced. The bell rang and everyone started getting ready to leave.

'Wow, I wonder what's going to happen. Maybe I should ask Inuyasha' Kagome thought then looked at Inuyasha and by the looks of it, he's still a little nervous.' Maybe not.'

* * *

P3: Lunch

_About 15 minutes later..._

'I wonder what they're serving.' Inuyasha thought with Kagome who already went to eat and too bad for him, Koga, at his side. Inuyasha looked around the lunchroom and saw Kikyo motion to him to sit next to her. Inuyasha shook away that feeling and saw Kagome at a nearby table alone, so Inuyasha went over to sit next to her.

"Hey, Kagome, why are you sitting by yourself?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Uh...I like being alone." Kagome said quietly.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go somewhere else." Inuyasha said as he got up, but was stopped when Kagome grabbed his shirt.

"NO WAIT! You can sit here. I don't mind. Hey, where's Koga" Kagome said while looking around.

"Feh. Who cares. It's better off he's not here." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"Inu-I mean Ryoga, why do you hate him so much?" Kagome asked for an explanation.

"I don't trust him and you shouldn't either." Inuyasha said while looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Maybe you don't like him, but I kind of do and if you excuse me, I'm going to look for him." Kagome said simply and left to go look for Koga. And as soon as Kagome left, Kikyo came running to Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha-

"Hey, Ryoga. Long time no see." Kikyo said cheerfully.

"I saw you at math class, idoit." Inuyasha said bored while turning his face away from her.' I wonder where Kagome is.' Inuyasha thought.

"So, what do you have next period?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know. Did you forget that I'm a new student already?" Inuyasha said griefly(sp?).

"Oh yeah. Hey, I know what! I can show you around the place so we can be better friends." Kikyo said subducingly while drawing invisible circles on his arm.

"Let me explain why that's a bad idea. One: I don't need your help. Two: Kagome's helping me and three: GET YOUR UGLY FINGER AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha said frustrated and after that conversation, the bell rang.(a/n: for all of you who wants to know what Kagome was doing, let's get back a couple of minutes ahead.)

-Kagome-

'I can't believe him. He could have been a little nicer to Koga.' Kagome thought as she went to the vending machine. She didn't hear Koga coming up to her as she bent down to get her candy bar.

"I liked the way you got that, Kagome." Koga said sexually and that made Kagome stand in a heartbeat.

"E-excuse me?" Kagome gasped.

"You know, Kagome. I've been thinking for a while." Koga wrapped an arm around her waist."You're my woman for now on." Koga said proudly.

"...WAIT A MINUTE! HOW CAN I BE YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome complained as she got out of his arm.

"Easily. You're not marked, so you're single for anyone and on the top of that, you're cute." Koga winked, which made Kagome blushed(a/n:wouldn't you blush if he said that to you?).

"T-that's sweet, Koga, but I just met you and..." Kagome didn't know what to say because, well, there was nothing else to say and on the top of that, the bell rang.

"Well, there's the bell, I'll see you later, Koga." Kagome said quickly and ran to class.' Wait a minute, what does 'mark' mean?' Kagome thought curiously.

* * *

P4:Gym

Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha, and maybe Koga, at the bench in the gym. She was wearing her red and white gym clothes(a/n: She wore it before in the anime.)with her hair in a ponytail sitting on the benches in the gym.

'I wonder where they are.' Kagome thought impaitently. A few moments later, Inuyasha came out of the locker room, but since he was new, he was wearing a shirt that said 'bite me...and you're dead', some jeans, black converse and of course, his hat.

'His mom probably came and dropped them off.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey, Kagome" Inuyasha greeted.

"Hey." Kagome said simply.

"Why did you put your hair up?" Inuyasha asked a little disappointed.

"I don't know. I felt like it. Why?" Kagome asked while facing him.

"You look better when its down." Inuyasha said while looking at his feet trying to hide his blush. Kagome blushed, too.

"Well...do you want me to put it down?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said. So Kagome took off her beret and shook her head to let it even out. After that, the teacher, Mr. Elric(a/n: I ran out of last names, ok?), came to the gym.

"Ok class, today only the boys will be doing a little competition." The class was muttering about what he just said.

"We're going to have a weight-lifting competition to see how strong their upper bodies are." Mr. Elric explained."So, all the boys come down and get ready" While they were coming, Koga had to help the teacher since he was late.

"Good luck, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Feh. I don't need luck, so don't waste it." Inuyasha said proudly with his chest puffed out.

"Yes you do, now good luck!" Before he left, Kagome gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek.

"T-thanks..." Inuyasha said shyly while blushing and went down for his little competition.

* * *

I am SOOO sorry I couldn't update sooner. I just learned I'm going to holiday hills in Connecticut with 20,000 other 8th graders for a senior trip. Also, I was playing harvest moon(the new one if you know what harvest moon is). Oh, and I need more than 5 reviews this time and it BETTER be more than 5. Well, see you later!. 


	10. What a scene!

outcast's secret

Disclaimer:...

Chapter 10: What a scene!

"All right, everyone get into a station!" Mr. Elric called out when all of the boys came down.

'This is going to be sooo easy!' Inuyasha thought ready for anything(a/n: like always...) and went to a station.

'I'm not gonna let dog-shit beat me and when I beat him, Kagome will be mine.' Koga thought happily and went to a station next to Inuyasha's.

"Ok, all of you are starting off with about 20 lbs, ok?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, now on your mark" They put their hands on the bars.

"Get set" They tighten their muscles.

"GO!" And everyone started, but unforchantally(sp?), it was a little too heavy for some people and 10 people were left including Inu and Koga.

"Since you all are soo strong, let's try putting an extra 40 lbs." And Mr. Elric and some of the failed students put 40 lbs to each station. And now only 5 were left.

"GOOO, RYOGA!" Kagome cheered.

'Man I love her.' Inuyasha thought and kept lifting weights with no problem.

"Ok, now an extra 60 lbs!" And the students put them on and now, Inuyasha and Koga were left.

"GOOO, RYO-KUN!" Kikyo cheered out.

'God I hate her.' Inuyasha thought.

"You know, Ryoga. After I beat you, I'm taking Kagome as mine" Koga said happily.

"There's no way in hell you're doing that!" Inuyasha said and kept on lifting weights.

"Wow, you boys are really good and since you're so good, let's put 100 lbs!" And the students did as they told and now Inuyasha and Koga were sweating like hell.

'Wow, Inuyasha's doing good.' Kagome thought amazed.

"Ok, since you guys are getting a little tierd and school's about to end, you can stop." And they dropped their weights in relief and took off their shirts since it was getting hot.

'Wow! They both have a good body. I guess it's better for me.' Kikyo thought sexually.

'I forgot about his body! And it looks soo good!' Kagome thought and saw him going to her.' Oh no! He's coming this way!' Kagome thought while looking left to right.

"Hey, Kagome, did you see me out there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh...yeah." Kagome said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was going to look at him, but saw his chest and looked back down while blushing. Inuyasha saw this and had a sexual look on his face.

"So, Kagome, like what you see?" Inuyasha said while scooting closer to her.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously.

"You know what I mean." And puffed out his chest a little.

"Ahh...well--"

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, HIT THE SHOWERS!" Mr. Elric shouted to everyone. And Kagome started running to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you in the front of the school o.k, Ryoga?" Kagome shouted to him and went in the locker room. He was about to go in, but a pair of arms snaked around him from behind.

"Hey, Ryoga, I liked what you did out there?" Kikyo said while rubbing her cheek on his and Inuyasha was disgusted.

"Get off, me!" And Inuyasha pushed her off and ran to the locker room.

_

* * *

20 minutes later..._

'I wonder where is he?' Kagome thought waiting for Inuyasha at the front if the school. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came up to her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Inuyasha apologized.

"It's ok. Oh and what was Ms. Kagura talking about in math?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh! Uhh...nothing. Let's go to my house for a sec, ok?" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject and started walking home.

"If it was nothing, then why is school canceled for a few weeks starting tomorrow?" Kagoshima asked catching up to him.

"I told you it was nothing. And anyways, you'll probably find out on your own someday." Inuyasha said.

"Well, ok then." Kagome said while they walked home in silence.

_

* * *

In Inuyasha's house a few minutes before they came..._

'_Later this evening there will be a thunderstorm rushing in from the east coast lasting in through the night and for the breaking news, mating season will be starting earlier this year starting tomorrow evening.' _A wheather man said in the news that Izayoi was watching.

"Oh my! I have to tell InuTashio about this!" Izayoi said and left to get a phone, but InuTashio came.

"Hi, honey. Welcome home." Izayoi greeted.

"Hey, did Inuyasha come home yet?" He asked.

"No, but I think he's on his way." Izayoi said answered cheerfully.

"Do you know what time it is?" InuTashio said as he came closer to her.

"Uh...no?" Izayoi said and stepped back, but InuTashio wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Didn't you watch the news?" InuTashio said evilly in a playful way and brought his face closer to hers.

"Yes, and they said...OH!" Izayoi said remembering what they said about the upcoming event and was blushing like crazy, but turned her face around so he doesn't see it.

"Now you remember, don't you?" He said and brought her face in front of him so he can see her face.

"B-But honey, we already have a child." Izayoi reminded.

"Don't worry about that problem." InuTashio said and took out 5 packets of condoms from his pocket. Now Izayoi's face was really red.

"B-But...but--"

"Don't worry. Just work with me." InuTashio said sexually and brought her to the couch and started making out with her.

_

* * *

25 minutes later..._

Inuyasha and Kagome opened the front door to Inuyasha's home and there was 3 things wrong in the setting:1-His dad had packets of condoms in his hands, 2- His parents had barly any clothes on and 3- They're practically '**_doing' _**it. And since Kagome was right besides him, he was turning red of embarrassment.

"Inuyasha! When did you get home!" Izayoi asked all of a sudden with a pillow covering her.

"Just now and...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!' Inuyasha yelled out through the house.

"Inuyasha! Don't yell at your mother like that and go to your room!" InuTashio yelled back.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GET A ROOM! Feh, lets go, Kagome!" Inuyasha fumed out and grabbed Kagome's hand and took her to his room.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have to tell Inuyasha something!" Izayoi said and gathered her clothes, but InuTashio stooped her.

"You can tell him later." InuTashio protest and picked her up bridal style and ran upstairs.

* * *

I am soo sorry I couldn't update sooner. My slutty sister is staying her for the summer and bothering the hell out of me. God I hate her and also, she wants to see what I do in the computer, so I can only update when she goes shopping or go to the clubs at night. And the next chapter is called: A rain in the parade..see ya until then! 


	11. A rain in the parade

Outcast's secret

**(A/N: Ok, remember that mating season starts at 5:00 in their afternoon.)**

Chapter 11: A rain in the parade

_1 hr and 13 mins later..._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!" Inuyasha said and started banging the wall with his fists.

"Inuyasha, stop that! Your parents might hear that!" Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"How can they hear me when they're funking each other!" Inuyasha yelled loud enough to try and let his parents hear what he just said. "Oh! Kagome, what time is it?" Inuyasha asked trying to calm down.

"Umm...4:57." Kagome answered." I'm gonna get a drink, do you want anything?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I want some water. It feels a little hotter in here all of a sudden." Inuyasha said suspiciously and opened up his uniform jacket a little.

"Ok, be right back." And Kagome left.

* * *

_2 mins later(4:59p.m)_

"Ok Inuyasha, I'm back." Kagome said and had two glasses of water.

"Oh, thanks." Inuyasha said and got one of the glasses and they both sat on his bed.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I want you to have these textbooks for school." Kagome said while digging into her book bag.

"Can't I just get some books when we get back?" Inuyasha complained.

"No. I want you to be prepared." Kagome answered and a few seconds later, her watched beeped.

"What's that noise?" Inuyasha asked.

"It beeps every time an hour comes." Kagome answered still digging in her book bag. "Yes! I found them!" Kagome said relieved, but Inuyasha grabbed the books and threw them to the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha! Why did you--" She was cut off because...

"Kagome, have I ever tell you that look sexy in that school uniform?" Inuyasha said started crawling to her.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you?" Kagome asked nervously._'His eyes look different than before. It's almost like he wants something.' _Kagome thought as she crawled back until she stopped when she reached the end of the bed.

"Kagome, are you scared?" Inuyasha asked and pulled her leg until she was under him.

"Uhh...I..." Kagome gasped looking left and right for a way out.

"You're so sexy when you're scared. It makes me want to...**_feel _**you." Inuyasha chuckled and reached for her shirt, but Kagome streched out the bottom of it.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm not gonna hurt you" He put his lips closer to her ear. "..._much._" And Inuyasha ripped her uniform like it was a piece of paper and now she had on a black laced-up bra and underwear and was shivering.

"Kagome, you're wearing that like you want me to seduce you...and it'll be a pleasure for me to." Inuyasha said while looking at all of the angles of her body and took off his uniform jacket and t-shirt and now was bare chested and stared licking and kissing her neck.

" Kagome, I saw you in gym today and I could see that you liked what you saw." The only thing Kagome could do was just lay there scared and let him do whatever he can to her because he was a half-demon and he was too strong to push off.

"Kagome, I can smell your fear and it smells **_wonderful_**!" Inuyasha said happily and started to try and unhook her bra, but couldn't.

_'Oh no! What am I going to do ? I need help, fast!" _Kagome thought hopelessly and just lay there waiting for something to happen.

_

* * *

With Izayoi and InuTashio..._

"Wait, InuTashio!" Izayoi demanded.

"What did I tell you to call me in bed?" InuTashio asked unhappy.

"Sorry, **_master_**, but I forgot to tell Inuyasha something about today!" Izayoi said just remembering.

"That's better and what is it about today?" InuTashio asked curiously.

"Today's an early mating season and right now Kagome's with him in his room...alone...during mating season." Izayoi explained and InuTashio just stare at her blankly.

"...So..." InuTaship said blankly.

"So we have to stop Inuyasha!" Izayoi said while getting up but InuTashio grabbed her wrist.

"But we didn't finish, _slave._" InuTashio said trying to get her back into bed.

"I don't care, _master_, Kagome could be introuble right now!" Izayoi complained and pulled her wrist away from his grasp.

"_Oooh_, I like it when your feisty!" And InuTashio spanked her butt.

"Ow! You bad dog!" Izayoi said playfully.

"I can get badder when we get back, but now we have to stop Inuyasha!" InuTashio said and left with Izayoi not before getting their towels and left to his room.

_

* * *

With a sex-addict Inuyasha and a frightened Kagome..._

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome demanded, but Inuyasha wouldn't budge and Inuyasha just finished unhooking her bra.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll get to the good part soon." Inuyasha said and licked his lips and started pulling her bra off, but Kagome shield them away from him.

"Inuyasha, cut it out!" Kagome shouted an slapped him hard and Inuyasha came into his senses.

What am I doing?" Inuyasha questioned himself and noticed he had no shirt on, Kagome's bra and she was scared.

"Kagome, did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked confused and Kagome started crying her heart out.

"I did do something wrong..." Inuyasha told himself and his ears flatten and out of nowhere, his parents barged into his room with only a towel.

"Now what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled at them still remembering what they did on the couch.

"Shut up!" InuTashio yelled back and punched Inuyasha hard in the stomach so he can lose consciousness and draped him over his shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagoshima asked frightened.

"Kagome, can I speak with you?" Izayoi asked and took Kagome's hand and dragged her to the kicthen.

"I'm sorry if Inuyasha did anything to you, but he couldn't help it." Izayoi said concerned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Today's mating season for demons and around this time, demons try to find a mate who's perfect for them and this is Inuyasha's first mating season and I can see that he picked you for a mate." Izayoi explained.

"Me? But...why?" Kagome gasped.

"Idon't know, but that's how demons are. They find that special someone a try to 'do' it with that person." Izayoi said. And out of a moment's notice, InuTashio came into the kicthen and wrapped his arms around Izayoi's waist and whispered something in her ear, which made Izayoi blush.

"Uh...Kagome, you should go home now. It's getting pretty late." Izayoi said while InuTashio was pulling her upstairs.

"I better get home soon before Inuyasha wakes up." Kagome said to herself and checked outside and there was a thunderstorm, which she's afraid of.

"Oh no! I hate thunderstorms!" Kagome sheriked and look around for Izayoi and InuTashio, but they went upstairs already. "And the worst part of all, Inuyasha still has my bra and I have to stay here while he's in this condition!" Kagome complained and looked around for some clothes.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry I couldn't updated as soon as possible, but as you know, my sister wants the computer. Oh! And here's a summary for a story that's coming soon by your's truly: 

Childhood love

Summary: Kagome's a foreign exchange student who's going to stay with Inuyasha, her childhood friend who she has a crush on. She thinks she's going to have a wonderful time with him and his family except for one problem: Inuyasha's girlfriend lives with them.

So, tell me if this is a good story/summary in your review. Until then, see ya!


	12. Inuyasha's dream come true,sort of

outcast's secret

**(A/N: In this chapter, there will be some small sexual content aka: lime!)**

Chapter 12: Inuyasha's dream come true...sort of.

"How am I going to survive in here!" Kagome screeched out of no where. "There's a horny Inuyasha, his parents are 'busy' and on the top of that, I'm half naked and Inuyasha still has my bra!" After that, Kagome went to one of the guest rooms to see if there was any clothes there.(A/N: Ok, while Inuyasha was 'sleeping', let's see what he was dreaming about.)

_**Inuyasha's dream – part one:**_

_'Where the hell am I?' Inuyasha thought looking around in an empty white room. "Hello? Anyone there?" Inuyasha shouted hoping that someone was there and all of a sudden, the white room transformed into his bedroom and now he was only wearing a pair of red boxers._

"_What the hell?" Inuyasha gasped and then the door opened revealing Kagome wearing an over-sized dress shirt._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted and jumped on him._

"_Hey, Kagome, what's wrong and where's everyone else?" Inuyasha asked and didn't notice that Kagome was undoing her shirt." Kagome, did you hear..." Inuyasha was trailed off because her shirt was undone and by the looks of it, she wasn't wearing a bra, so all was revealed._

"_Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered and pushed him gently on the bed._

"_K-Kagome! W-What are you doing!" Inuyasha shrieked and Kagome crawled on him slowly._

"_I'm doing what you want me to do..." Kagome whispered and pushed her breast aganist his gently and started swaying them._

_'Wow! They're so soft!" Inuyasha thought happily "Uh...Kagome what--" Inuyasha stopped because Kagome placed her finger over his mouth._

"_Sh. Don't talk." Kagome whispered aganist his neck and started nibbling on it gently and at the same time, swaying her hips against his groin and rubbing his ears. _

_'What is she doing to me! It feels soo good!' Inuyasha thoughtand felt that his manhood harden. Kagome noticed it, too and since Inuyasha was so relaxed, he didn't notice that Kagome was taking off his boxers and Kagome was amazed of the size of it!_

"_Inuyasha! I didn't know you were so...'manly!'" Kagome said impressed. Inuyasha heard this, but didn't know what she was talking about, so he looked at her and saw that she had his boxers, so that only meant one thing..._

"_Kagome what's the matter with you!" Inuyasha said while covering his 'manly-ness.'_

"_Inuyasha," She got colsr to his ear "Do me..." And she started placing kisses on his chest._

"_K-Kagome, y-you should really think this over, s-so I'm going to g-get something to eat." Inuyasha said trying to get an excuse out of this mess._

"_But..."_

"_I'll be back." Inuyasha said walking to the door still covering his manhood. Before going out the door, he checked if the close was clear, but only saw a white room again, so he walked out of the room and in an instance, he was in the kicthen._

_**Inuyasha's dream – part two:**_

"_What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha whispered to himself while looking around. A few moments later, he saw someone in the kicthen making something, so he walked over to the person._

"_Hello?" Inuyasha said from behind the counter. The person turned around and it's...Kagome!_

"_Um...Kagome, weren't you in the bedroom just now!" Inuyasha asked confused._

"_No, I wasn't." Kagome said simply without looking at him and returned to whatever she was doing._

"_Kagome, what are you..." Inuyasha asked while going around the counter and saw she was **only **wearing a pink apron! "Kagome, what are you wearing!" Inuyasha gasped out._

"_What's the matter with wearing an apron? I can take it off if you want me to." And she started undoing the knot, but Inuyasha stopped her._

"_Wait! Just..keep it on." Inuyasha said while sighing. Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw she there was a bowl of...ramen! _(**A/N: this has got to be his dream for sure!) **_"Kagome, are you gonna eat that?" Inuyasha asked excited._

"_Inuyasha, are you hungry?" Kagome whispered and got on the counter in front of him._

"_Um, sure." Inuyasha answered._

"_Good. Now, would you like breast meat or thigh (sp?) meat?" Kagome asked and showed him the body parts._

"_U-Uh...neither?" Inuyasha asked while blushing._

"_Or would you like...both!" And took his head and put it under her breast and the top of her thigh and Inuyasha felt good in that position._

_'It's so soft here.' Inuyasha thought and relaxed a little more._

"_Inuyasha,"_

"_Yes?" _

"_Do me...**hard**." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha's eyes widened._

"_What d-did you say?" Inuyasha said while backing up against the counter._

"_Do me, hard." Kagome repeated and traced his chest with her finger, but Inuyasha snatched her finger._

"_Look, Kagome, I told you that you have to think about this!" Inuyasha shouted._

"_What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with a sadden face._

"_I don't want you making a big mistake that's going to ruin your life!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "Good night!" Inuyasha said and headed to his bedroom door, but heard water in there._

_**Inuyasha's dream – part three(A/N: Don't worry, it's the last part):**_

"_Why is there water running in my room?" Inuyasha whispered to himself and opened the door, which turned out to be another white room._

"_What the hell is with the white rooms?" Inuyasha shouted and stepped inside and then it turned into a bathroom with someone in the showers._

"_Oh! Sorry, I didn't know someone was in her." Inuyasha apoilized and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Damn it! What the hell!" After his comment, the shower stopped and he saw a female's arm reached for the towel rack. 'Who the hell is that?' Inuyasha thought and a few seconds later, Kagome came out soaking wet from head to toe._

" _K-Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped and stared at her body with desire._

"_Inuyasha, when did you get here?" Kagome whispered and walked towards him._

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here!" Inuyasha shrieked and shut his eyes, but couldn't resist of staring at her wet body._

"_Inuyasha, I'm so happy you're here!" Kagome moaned and pushed Inuyasha's body against the door with her body._

"_W-Why?" Inuyasha asked while looking for a way out._

"_I missed you..." Kagome whispered against his neck and started nibbling on it gently and moved her hands against his chest and put her leg between his._

"_Kagome...why are you doing this?" Inuyasha moaned._

"_Because...I missed your...body." Kagome replyed and started swaying her hips against his, which made his groin harden and Kagome felt it, so she put her hand in his boxers and started massaging it._

_'This fells do good, but strange at the same time...' Inuyasha thought and was still fidgeting with the door handle and now it was open and since they were against it, they both fell to the floor unexcpectingly and was now in his bedroom and saw the other two Kagome's on his bed wearing the same thing they were wearing when he met them._

"_What's going on here?" Inuyasha shouted and crawled from under Kagome until he hit the wall._

"_Inuyasha, you have a choice," Kagome number one said._

"_You have to pick one of us," Number two said._

"_To go on. So, which one will it be?" Number three said and they all started ganging up on him._

_'Which one do I go with?' Inuyasha asked himself._

_Xxxxx_

Ok, now it's your choice...which one should Inu go with? Put your answer in your reviews...NOW!


	13. A demon and a monk

**(A/N: Ok, I had this in my mind for a long time now. When you guys wrote in your reviews 'WTF?', was it in a good way, or in a bad way? Because I was a little disappointed because I thought you guys didn't like it...)**

Outcast's secret

Chapter 13: A demon and a monk

_'What am I going to do?' _Kagome said in a guest room while looking for the closet. _'I can't go outside because its raining and plus there's probably some horny demons running around!' _Kagome thought and found the closet. She was so happy when she found it until she opened it. What was inside was...a playboy bunny suit! "Why is there a playboy bunny suit in here!" Kagome said in frustration, but that was the only piece of clothing in there, so she sighed. "I guess this will have to do..." Kagome said disappointed and started putting it on. A few moments later, she was dressed up and still trapped and remembered something. "Wait a minute! Isn't Inuyasha knock out?" Kagome whispered to herself and sneaked out of the door.

_

* * *

Returning to Inuyasha's dream...(A/N: I bet you've been waiting for this part, haven't you?"_

"_Which one, Inuyasha?" Kagome #1 said._

_'How did I get myself into this nightmare?' Inuyasha thought and an idea popped in his head. 'Wait a minute, if this is a dream then a way to get out of is to...' Inuyasha thought and got up, pushed the Kagomes to the side, and went next to the bedroom door and the Kagomes were looking at him blankly. "Oh! Before I go, I don't want none of you!" Inuyasha said 'I hopes this works!' Inuyasha thought and slammed his hand against the door and in a second, he was awake on the couch._

"All right! It worked!" Inuyasha said happily and was still confused because he had a bra in his hand, so he sniffed it and thank god it wasn't his mom's, but Kagome's! _'If I have her bra, than we...' _Inuyasha 's thought was finished by his own mind and he quickly ran upstairs yelling,

"Mom! Dad! I--" He was cut off because he saw Kagome in a playboy bunny outfit.

"..." Kagome just stared at him.

"...Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked very confused while getting closer, but she keeps on backing away.

"Get away from me, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed hopelessly, but Inuyasha was just confused.

"Kagome, what wrong?" Inuyasha asked and reached his hand out, but Kagome took a vase form a stand to protect herself.

"Inuyasha! I warning you! Get away from--"

"Would you kids keep it down! We're busy..." InuTashio said while opening his door and saw what Kagome was wearing. "Kagome, what are you wearing?" He asked.

"Ok, to get to the point, as you know Inuyasha went berserk and tried to rape me and then you and Izayoi came and saved me then we went to the kitchen and then you guys left me there top-less and...I found this..." Kagome explained to the now very confused family.

"...I know exactly how to solve this!" InuTashio said and went to get his cell phone and with Inuyasha's hearing senses, he could only hear what his dad was saying: "Hello son, I need a favor...yes...I know...come right away...tell him this, too...bye!" And he hung up his phone and the second he said 'son', he knew exactly who it was.

"Dad! Why him!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Ok, for one thing, he's a demon, too and he'll be very helpful and now if you excuse me, I'll be taking a shower." InuTashio said and grabbed Izayoi before going back to his room.

"Don't try to cover it up! You already smell like sex anyways!" Inuyasha shouted and looked at Kagome and she grabbed her bra and ran into the hallway bathroom.

_

* * *

25 mins later..._

Everyone was in the kitchen fully dressed, but Kagome had to borrow some of Izayoi's clothes, and were waiting for someone to arrive. Inuyasha was still pissed off of his father and before he said anything, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Izayoi said cheerfully and went to the door. A few seconds later, she came back with two unknown people that Kagome never seen.

"Idiot." One of them said and sat next to Izayoi.

"Excuse me, miss?" The other one said.

"Yes?" Kagome asked and in a quick second, he was holding her hands in his.

"Would you bear my children?" He asked.

"...Pardon?" Kagome asked shyly and Inuyasha punched him in the face.

"Feh. Miroku you idiot! She's way younger than you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"The younger the better, Inuyasha." The man named Miroku said and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Ok, the reason you're hear is because we have a bit of a 'problem'." Izayoi said politely.

"How is it a problem if it mating season!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh! So it's mating season! Inuyasha, you lucky dog!" Miroku said and nudged him on the ribs, but Inuyasha punched him in the back of the head, which made him knocked out.

"That'll keep him quiet!" Inuyasha said.

"Getting to the point, Kagome, would you tell Sesshomaru the story." InuTashio asked.

"Ok, it started like this..." And Kagome told them the story from when they came home to where they are now.

"Ok...Maybe a way to control his disqusting hormones is to get him to an open area." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh! Maybe we can go on a vacation, like to the U.S!" Izayoi said excitedly.

"I said 'open area'." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Then...a beach in the U.S!" Izayoi said and Miroku woke up in an instance.

"The beach! Including young, beautiful girls in bikinis?" Miroku asked.

"You pervert! I can't believe you're my manager!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"I want to go to the beach!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Ok, since the beach is some-what an 'open area', this is what we'll do..." and Sesshomaru told them a plan.

**

* * *

Ok, I am soooooo sorry I couldn't update. I had a BIG writer's block and to make it up to you guys, I going to put up two chapters a week!**


	14. Wolf's rain

Outcast's secret

Chapter 14: Wolf's rain

2 days later after the talk...

"Ok, Inuyasha, if you break this then I'll have to do again." InuTashio said and finished tying the knot to the rope that Inuyasha was tied with.

"Feh. Do it all you want! It'll never stop me!" Inuyasha said and started riping it.

"Then how about this? If you try to escape, I'll punch you in the nuts?" Sesshomaru said, which made Inuyasha jump a little.

"...Whatever. Let's just go already!" Inuyasha said and got in the back of the limousine.

"Um...Sesshomaru, isn't that a little too rough on him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care. It pleases me." Sesshomaru said and got in the limousine.

"Izayoi, what's the reason for going on this vacation?" Sakura asked.

"Since Inuyasha can't control a certain 'problem' and keeps on trying to do 'it' with Kagome, we're taking him on a little vacation." Izayoi answered and it made Sakura a little disappointed.

"That's upsetting. I was hopping for grandchildren with cute little dog ears." Sakura wined and got in the limousine.

"Ok, can we go now!" Inuyasha complained "These ropes are killing me!"

X-X-X-X

_46 mins later (now they're in a private jet)_

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, It'll all be over soon." Kagome said trying to calm him down while he was trying to find a comfortable position.

"Aw, Kagome, you're so sweet and soft on the inside." Inuyasha said which made Kagome blush and Inuyasha got a little closer to her and whispered in her ear seductively "I wounder if you can handle it hard!" And Inuyasha started nibbling on her earlobe, which made Kagome moan and Sesshomaru saw this.

"Inuyasha, cut it out." Kagome moaned, but found it a little strange that Inuyasha stopped, so she turned around and saw that he was in pain. "Inuyasha, what happen!" Kagome asked.

"Try to keep your hormones down, idiot!" Sesshomaru said and went back to his seat.

"Damn I hate this!" Inuyasha moaned in pain.

"Inuyasha, you're such a pervert." Miroku said who was looking at a playboy magazine.

"Takes one to know one!" Inuyasha said.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll just move to another seat." Kagome said and went to go to her mother, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"No wait! It's ok!" Inuyasha said trying to talk properly and Kagome sat back down. As soon as she sat down, Inuyasha put his nose on her neck and deeply inhaled her scent and then exhaled it.

"Kagome, I love your scent!" Inuyasha said dreamily and it made Kagome blush.

"Why do you?" Kagome asked shyly and Inuyasha got closer, which Sesshomaru saw again and got up.

"Your scent smells like--" And he was cut off because Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt and threw him on the floor.

"I'm going to the bathroom and you better not do anything while I'm gone!" Sesshomaru said and went to the front to go to the bathroom.

"Feh. He can't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha said and stood up. "God, these ropes are killing me!" He said and in a few twists and turns, the ropes were off and he put Kagome on his lap when he sat down again and he started placing kisses on her neck.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome moaned out of pleasure.

"Sh...don't talk." Inuyasha whispered and Inuyasha gave her a passionate kiss and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and made deepen the kiss and since they were 'busy', they didn't see Sakura and Izayoi watching them and they started squealing and that made them see them.

"Mom! What are you doing!" Kagome asked embarrassed and Inuyasha just rested his head on her shoulder.

"You two look sooo cute together!" Izayoi squealed.

"Maybe I'll have grandchildren with dog ears after all!" Sakura said dreamingly and now Kagome was embarrassed, so she got off of his lap and went to sit next to her grandfather, who was reading a newspaper.

"I told you that demon was no good!" He said and continued reading the newspaper.

X-X-X-X

_53 mins after(now they were in a resort)..._

"Finally! We're here!" Inuyasha shouted and ripped the rope that Sesshomaru retied him with and ran outside. Since he wasn't watching where he was running, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Inuyasha apologized and the person turned around and it was a black-haired man with red eyes.

"Watch it, half-breed." The person said and left, which made Inuyasha angry.

"Hey! I said sorry! Isn't that enough!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha, stop bothering people" Kagome said as she came out of the car.

"He started it!" Inuyasha yelled and went to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Wolf rain. How may I help you?" The person asked, which was a wolf-demon with spiky hair dressed in feudal-era clothing,

"Yea, I made a reservation here a few days ago." Inuyasha told him.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said and the person was typing something on the computer.

"Ok, just sign your name in the guest book and you'll be all set." and Inuyasha signed his name and the person gave him the key cards for everyone.

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled and went to get his stuff, but bumped into yet another person. "What is with me today?" Inuyasha complained and smelled a very familiar scent.

"Hi, Inu-kun! I didn't know you were here!" Kikyo said and hugged him, but Inuyasha pushed her away and noticed she was wearing a feudal-era priest outfit.

"Priest my ass!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"So, Inuyasha, who are you with?" Kikyo asked.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Inuyasha and Kikyo heard Kagome say and saw her looking around the place.

"So you're with Higurashi, huh? I can't believe you're still with her when you can have someone better!" Kikyo said and started leaving.

'I can't believe she's here! She's gonna ruin my vacation!' Inuyasha thought miserably.

X-X-X-X

_Kagome..._

"Where is he?" Kagome asked herself and noticed that everyone was wearing feudal-era clothing. "Why are they wearing those? Is there a festival?" She wondered and bumped into someone and fell. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Kagome apologized and picked herself up and stared at the floor of embarrassment.

"No need to, beautiful." The person said.

'Wait a minute...I know that person!' Kagome thought and saw that the person was...Koga! "Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Since I have a time off from school and since I own this place, I came here to relax." Koga said.

"How did you own this?" Kagome gasped.

"My parents owned this and since I'm at an appropriate age, this place is mine, so what are you doing here?" Koga asked her.

"I'm staying here." And that made Koga happier, so he took her hands in his.

"Kagome, you just made me the happiest person ever!" Koga said and this moment made Kagome nervous.

"How sweet, but I have to go! Bye!" Kagome said while running to somewhere else. 'I can't believe Koga is here! I wonder who else is here?' Kagome thought as she went back to get her stuff.

X-X-X-X

_A few moments later..._

"Ok, everyone, start getting dressed up!" InuTashio announced when everyone was in his and Izayoi's room and Kagome was confused.

"Dressed up for what?" Kagome asked.

"No one didn't tell you, sweetheart?" Izayoi asked and they all was looking at Inuyasha.

"What! I wasn't suppose to talk to her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You were suppose to dress like they dressed in the feudal-era." InuTashio said.  
"Don't worry Kagome, we'll just buy one from one of the local shops here." Izayoi said sweetly.

"Thanks." Kagome said and they left and secretly, Inuyasha, too.

X-X-X-X

**So, what do you think? I've been playing this game called World of Warcraft and it's really good, but I play like for 1 hour then stop to type this and I was really pissed off because on a new episode of Inuyasha, Kikyo didn't die when Naraku killed her! So, just read and review!Oh, and I'm sorry this chapter couldn't come up sooner...fanfiction wouldn't let me! It had a problem.  
**


	15. A meeting of a new friend

Outcast's secret

  
Chapter 15: A meeting of a new friend

"So, Kagome, what color kimono do you want?" Izayoi asked while on the way to one of the stores in the resort with Inuyasha spying on them.

"I don't know, but why are people wearing kimonos?" Kagome asked and Izayoi just stared at her.

"You mean you didn't get the point, yet?" Izayoi asked and Kagome just shook her head. "God I have an idiot for a son! He was suppose to tell you!" Izayoi said and Inuyasha growled too loud.

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha quickly hid in one of the nearby bushes before they turned around. "Guess it was nothing." Kagome said and continued walking and then Inuyasha followed them again.

"The reason why people are wearing feudal-era clothing is because this resort is the type where you have to wear kimonos or feudal-era clothing." Izayoi explained.

"Oh..." Kagome said and Izayoi stopped.

"We're here!" Izayoi said happily and there was a store called 'Kimono galore'. "Let's see what they have." She said and they went inside. When they went inside, there was a lady reading a book called 'Demon slaying' and there was a two-tailed demon cat sleeping on the counter.

"Hello, welcome." The lady said.

"Hi," Kagome said and looked at her name tag "Sango." When Sango saw Kagome's face, she remembered something and Izayoi went around to search for a kimono for her.

"Hey, do you know Inuyasha Takahashi?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You were on the news and it said that Inuyasha broke up with you, but why are you wearing different kinds of clothes?" Sango asked noticing she wasn't wearing whore clothing and Inuyasha heard this.

_'Keh. Idiots. They always mistake them both!' _Inuyasha thought angrily.

"I think you got me mistaken. I'm Kagome, not Kikyo." Kagome said and said 'Kikyo' angrily.

"Oh! So, you're the Kagome who mated with Inuyasha?" Sango asked surprised and Kagome just stood there.

_'I'm gonna make that a reality soon!' _Inuyasha thought happily.

"...Who the hell said that!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't know, but the news said they got that information from someone." Sango said.

_'Kikyo...' _Kagome thought angrily.

"So, what's the reason you came here?" Sango asked.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Kagome said trying to control her anger. "I need a kimono."

"What color?" Sango asked kindly.

"Um...pink." Kagome said.

"Ok, follow me." Sango said and lead her to a row of different pink-colored kimonos. "Choose one." Sango said and Kagome nodded and went to search for one

_

* * *

(**A/N: I'm sorry, but to go along with the story, I have to put...) **Kikyo..._

"Damn that Kagome! Inuyasha wants only he, but why not me! I will make her pay, but what do I do?" Kikyo wondered.

"I see you hate someone very much." A person said from behind her and she turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" Kikyo asked rudely.

"Aren't you a rude one. I'm Naraku and I can help you get back on this Kagome girl and get Inuyasha." Naraku said evilly.

"What's the catch?" Kikyo asked and Naraku just laughed.

"Don't worry about that right now. Listen to my plan." And he told her his plan and Kikyo smiled bigger.

"That's good! When do we put it in action?" Kikyo said happily.

"Tonight, my dear." Naraku said and before he left, "And before I go, come here for the item." And he left.

_'This plan is great! This way I'll have the full extension of Inuyasha and Kagome can't interfere!' _Kikyo thought evilly and left to her room.

_

* * *

Back to Kagome..._

"I found one!" Kagome sad happily and picked up a kimono that was below the knees and was white with pink flowers on it with a pink slash that came with it.

"Nice choice, now follow me." Sango said and lead her to the cash register and while she was charging it, Izayoi came up with a purple slash.

"Why are you buying a slash, Izayoi?" Kagome asked.

"My other one was riped in an...accident." Izayoi said and was thinking of a moment that wasn't appropriate for small children.

"Well, it all comes up to a total of...$118.58." Sango said and Izayoi paid the money easily.

"I'm sorry Izayoi. I'll pay you back the money later." Kagome said still in the store.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Think of it as a wedding gift." Izayoi said and winked at her.

"What do you mean a...oh." Kagome said while blushing and before they opened the door, Miroku came in wearing a monk's outfit with a prayer's bead-covered glove.

"Miroku, why are you wearing that?" Kagome asked.

"Why not? My ancestor was a monk, so I wanted to respect him." Miroku said.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" Sango asked and Miroku froze.

"...Hello?" Sango asked and waved her hand in front of him, but Miroku grabbed it.

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked and Sango was a little surprised.

"W-What?" Sango asked confused.

"I'm sorry, but Miroku has a little...problem." Kagome said and pulled him away. "So, Miroku, why are you here?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"I need a monk's staff." Miroku said disappointedly.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Sango said and went back to the counter and opened the display window. While she was doing that, Miroku saw it was a perfect time to do his 'thing', so he went over to her and groped her.

"...You pervert!" Sango shouted and slapped him across the face.

_'What a pervert!' _Inuyasha thought and ran out the door, so he can change, so no one would suspect that he was with them.

"Miroku, you deserved that!" Kagome shouted and Izayoi just laughed.

"Yes I do, but it was worth the pain." Miroku said and put his hand over the slap mark.

"Kagome, we should be going soon." Izayoi said and Kagome nodded.

"Ok. Bye Sango." Kagome said.

"Ok, and say hi to Inuyasha for me!" Sango said and Kagome and Izayoi left.

_

* * *

In Kagome's and Sakura's room..._

"Oh! You're back already?" Sakura said who was watching t.v with Souta who was wearing a swordsman kimono.

"Yeah. I found one I liked." Kagome said and before she closed the door completely, Inuyasha sunk inside and went into the closet and left the closet door open a little so he can see.

"Ok, dear. I'll leave you alone so you can change. Come, Souta." Sakura said and they both left the room. As soon as they left, Kagome closed the window curtains then looked around the room to see if anyone else was there and she saw no one, so she took of her shirt and then her pants and Inuyasha was trying to control himself. Before she took off her undergarments, she carefully looked around the room since she felt someone watching her.

"Maybe I'm imaging things..." Kagome told herself and then she started taking off her bra first and you don't know how much Inuyasha is happy right now. After that, Kagome took off her bra and she had a feeling that something was going to happen.

_'I can't take it anymore!' _Inuyasha thought and quietly came out of the closet and Kagome didn't notice. When Kagome grabbed her kimono, Inuyasha said,

"Hello, Kagome." With a smile and Kagome turned around quickly.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome shouted and covered herself with her kimono and threw a vase at him, but he caught it and put it down and walked over to her, but she kept on backing up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha said playfully and took off both tops of his red kimono and now he was bare chested.

"Inuyasha, get out of here! I'm naked!" She shouted.

"That's better for me." Inuyasha said and showed his fangs and when Kagome backed up to the wall, she didn't know what to do. "Looks like your trapped, Kagome. There's nothing you can do." Inuyasha said and grabbed her kimono, but Kagome was pulling it back and tried to cover herself at the same time.

"Inuyasha, please stop!" Kagome said frighten, but Inuyasha just laughed.

"No I won't." Inuyasha said and before he gave a hard pull on it, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome yelled politely.

"It's me, Koga." Koga said from behind the door.

"Koga! Why the hell he is here! I'm giving him a piece of my mind." Inuyasha said and let go of her kimono. She quickly put it on and ran after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Remember that he still doesn't know you're Ryoga!" Kagome said and he stopped. "Now go hide in the closet or something." Kagome said and Inuyasha went into the closet and after that, Kagome opened the door.

"Hi Koga!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey, Kagome" Koga greeted and gave her a warm smile. "Kagome, why don't we go out to eat?" Koga said.

"Um...that's sweet Koga, but..." Kagome said trying to look for an excuse, but Koga spotted something.

"Kagome, do you have someone in here?" Koga asked.

"No, why?" Kagome asked and Koga pointed at something on the floor and Kagome's eyes widen...it was Inuyasha's kimono tops!

"Then who's that and why do you have another scent on you?" Koga asked.

"Oh, that! Um...that's...my grandfather's and the scent is...from a hug I just got!" Kagome said and waited to see if Koga believed her.

"...Ok...Now, let's go!" Koga said and dragged her out of the room and Kagome sighed out of relief. When they were out of sight, Inuyasha got out, grabbed his clothes, and followed them.

**X-X-X-X**

**So, what do you think? I can't wait until school's over because I can finish this story and also, I'm going to get the first and second season during the summer because since I'm graduating, my dad is going to give me a $100 and if I save up my allowance, I can get them both on my birthday (Which is on July 30 ). I'm a little disappointed because Inuyasha is going to end soon! (sniff) So, anyways, read and review, plz! **


End file.
